


We Run The Night

by JamzM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamzM/pseuds/JamzM
Summary: Stacey meets Dean at a nightclub, and the two hit it off instantly. But what secret is Dean hiding in the dark? Demon!Dean x OC. SMUT. I’m not the best smut writer, but hey. I also suck at endings sooooo.
Relationships: Dean x OC - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	We Run The Night

We Run The Night blared through the speakers in the crowded nightclub. Stacey chewed on her straw as she sat at the bar, scanning the crowd of couples dancing.

_“When the sun goes down, down, down, down  
Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark?  
And when the lights go out, out, out, out  
Tell me, do you know where to start, start?” ___

____

Stacey’s eyes stopped when she met an intense pair of green ones staring into hers from across the room. Her eyes moved from the man’s eyes to his mouth, which was set in a cocky smirk. Stacey smiled to herself as the man approached her.

____

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean chided.

____

“Hi,” Stacey answered smoothly.

____

“Here all alone?” Dean asked. Stacey nodded. “Shame such a pretty thing like you isn’t out on the dance floor,” Dean continued. He slid his hand up her back, and Stacey blushed. “That is, until now.” Dean held out his hand, and Stacey took it. The two made their way to the dance floor, mingling with the sweaty bodies under the strobing lights.

____

_“They sell their soul but the Devil knows I have no number.” ___

____

____

____

Dean nibbled on Stacey’s ear as he grinded on her from behind. “Would you ever sell your soul to the devil?” he asked in reference to the lyrics.

____

____

____

“Depends on what I’d get in return,” she answered.

____

____

____

“Me, for the night,” Dean whispered. His warm breath skated down Stacey’s neck, and she shivered at the sensation, unable to see Dean’s eyes flash black. Dean’s hands worked his way to the front of Stacey’s body, and he pressed his fingers lightly against her clit. Stacey gasped, and Dean smirked. “So it’s a yes?” he asked.

____

____

____

“Yes,” Stacey breathed. The two quickly made their way to the secluded alley behind the club. Dean pressed Stacey against the wall and kissed her, hard. The two became a mix of grasping hands and gentle bites, and Dean pulled away with a growl.

____

____

____

“Need you. Now,” he told her as he worked to undo his belt. Dean quickly pushed his pants down and lifted Stacey’s dress. “No underwear. It’s like you were expecting this. Naughty girl,” Dean praised. Stacey gripped Dean’s shoulders, and he lifted her effortlessly. Her grip tightened on Dean’s shoulders as he slid himself into her.  
“Fuck,” Dean hissed. Stacey whimpered, and Dean moved her hands from his shoulders to the wall behind her, pinned there by her wrists. He continued to thrust into her, going as deeply as he could, all the while kissing, sucking, and biting at Stacey’s neck and collarbone.  
“You gonna be good and cum for me?” Dean growled. Stacey whined in response, and Dean smirked before dancing the fingers of his free hand over her clit. He dropped her wrists so he could use his hand to cover her mouth and silence her screams, then buried his face in her neck to quiet his own yell. The two made eye contact, panting against one another, and Stacey squinted her eyes at Dean’s black ones. Surely it had to be the light...  
“If only it was,” Dean whispered, having read her mind. Dean slipped out of Stacey and set her gently on the ground before fixing his pants with a smile.

____

____

____

“That was...” Stacey whispered, at a loss for words.

____

____

____

“Very,” Dean agreed.

____

____

____

“How about I give you my number? We could do this again sometime?” Stacey asked.

____

____

____

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I know where to find you,” Dean promised with a wink.

____

____

____


End file.
